


no eyed girl

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Horror, I wrote it, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, ish, k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Johnathan was getting hungry, and Dracula was impatient.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 199





	no eyed girl

**Author's Note:**

> i uh
> 
> this is so bad im sorry.
> 
> i hated that they killed johnathan, though, so its basically an au where basically dracula didnt take johnathan on the balcony, so johnathan wasnt able to jump off and go to the convent and stuff, and dracula ends up taking him with him on the ship.
> 
> title from the lemon demon song, which is called by the same thing. i was listening to lemon demon while writing this after all lol.
> 
> it's also not beta read so sorry for any mistakes i didnt catch.

A slight scraping, dragging noise is what shocks Johnathan from his rest like state. He opens his eyes, cheek pressed to the blankets he was currently laying on. He was cold without them, but beneath them, the fabric scratched at his skin, made it crawl until he was nearly ripping the chapped flesh from his bones and muscles. He would normally pull the blankets and sheets off instead, cold air sinking its fangs into his skin just as the creature from before had. 

The room is empty save for himself, the curtains drawn open for once, smoke swirling from a nearby lit candle. That meant he wasn’t in here right now. For now. Though, judging by the dragging from outside of his door, he figured he wasn’t going to be alone for much longer. Especially when the sound of a slow heartbeat reaches his ears, when the sickeningly sweet smell of blood reaches his nose. He digs his nailless fingertips into the mattress beneath him, already becoming dizzy from the scent even though it was still beyond a door.

He was so hungry. He hadn’t eaten since the Count had forced him to back at the castle. Or, nearly forced him to. He hadn’t pinned Johnathan’s face to a human’s skin, hadn’t held him there until he’d bitten down. No, he’d merely dragged a child’s body into the room and used one, sharp nail to slice the white skin open, causing blood to trickle freely. The sight as well as the smell had been too much, and Johnathan had devoured the child.

The thought still made him sick, and he forces his eyes shut once more, grabbing at the thin hairs that had started to grow again after his “meal”. They were now falling out again, courtesy of not feeding in so long, as the Count had told him, and merely gripping at the strands causes some to tear from his scalp and into his tight grip. But he didn’t care. It was his punishment, the pain was, for eating that helpless child. A child that hadn’t even had a chance to live yet.

The dragging was louder, just outside the door, and now he could hear the familiar footsteps of his worst fear as well. There is a key scraping the inside of the lock, and the door was swinging open, the monster standing inside of the doorway, blocking any other view. He is smiling, his horrible fangs fully shown, in the flickering candlelight of the room. Something is gripped in his hand, and if Johnathan looked, he would see that it was a thin ankle, which connected to a woman’s body. He could tell it was a woman, because of the pale tan dress gown she wore. 

Just the sight of the woman makes his hunger spike into his throat again, and he swallows against, blinking rapidly and turning his gaze from the monster and unconscious human now coming fully into the room. He had glimpsed a young, beautiful face, a frame of golden blonde hair dragging across the floor, and blood clotting on the side of her thin neck.

“I’ve brought you a treat, Johnny.” Dracula said, his excruciatingly kind voice breaking the silence which Johnathan had come to enjoy. He grips tighter to the mattress, ignores the heartbeat growing louder in his ears, ignoring the close scent of blood. It was so close, he could just… grab onto the skinny throat and bite down, sink his fangs into it and gorge himself.

But no. He refused to do that ever again. He didn’t want to become more of a beast than he already was. The thought sickened him to no end. What would his Mina think of him? Thinking of this young lady as nothing but something he could sink his teeth into? Of ending that child’s life? 

He shakes his head, afraid to speak. He already knew his voice would shake and crack, and he knew that that would only further amuse the monster that made him like this. That destroyed his life. That kept him from his Mina…. The girl he was supposed to marry, right? Before he’d gone to the hellish castle, before Dracula had drained him dry and then snapped his neck.

Before he’d turned him into a monster, like him.

“Oh come now, Johnny.” Dracula said with a sigh, and the footsteps grow closer, and Johnathan knows he’s standing beside his bed now. He could feel his presence directly beside him, itching at his skin even more than the fabric under him did. “I know I already ate some of her, but there’s still plenty left for you. Don’t be so fickle.”

When Johnathan doesn’t move, doesn’t answer, a taloned hand grabs his chin, scraping at his crusted skin, forcing him to look into the monster’s face. Into his eyes. He can just see the woman on the floor, her chest hardly moving, her breathing short and raspy. She didn’t have long left. If he could just draw this “conversation” out, keep himself from attaching himself to her neck for just a little longer, she would die before he could feed from her. Dracula did prefer his victims to be alive, and refused to drink from them if they were dead, so he may extend that to Johnathan’s “diet” as well.

These thoughts he had were making him even sicker.

“Are you still refusing to eat? Really?” Dracula said, and shakes his head, as though he were an exasperated parent scolding his child. Not a monster trying to make another monster. “Come now, Johnny, you must feel horrible. You must feel hungry.” The grip on his chin tightens, and he’s forced to look straight at the unconscious girl once more. “You’re wasting away, Johnny, you need to feed.”

Johnathan shakes his head, tries to pull his chin from the creature’s grip, but this only succeeds in his own skin being sliced, what little blood was left in his body sliding free. It was dark, black, and smells horrible. It made his stomach churn in disgust. “I don’t..” he muttered, his tongue a large, dry piece of meat that refused to listen to him, “..want to.”

“You sound like a petulant child,” Dracula said with a chuckle, and his thumb swipes away the blackened blood from his chin. He releases Johnathan’s chin to look at the drop on his fingertip, curiously, before placing it on his tongue. He hums in thought at the taste, and Johnathan wants to vomit. “Come here, come here, Johnny,” he was grabbing the other creature’s shoulders now, easily lifting him from the mattress and dragging him closer to the girl. He tries to stop it from happening, tries to dig his feet in the wooden floor, but the skin on his heels instead chips, cracks, and breaks, painting more of the black blood across the floor. The scent of the girl’s blood is stronger, even more overwhelming as he’s forced closer. It’s the only thing he can smell, see, think of. He pulls at the hands holding him, wanting, needing, to get closer. “That's a good boy,” he could just make out the words, the purr in the voice.

But now, he doesn’t care. He grabs onto the girl’s shoulders, rolls her over on her back, snaps his jaws open, ready to lean down and sink his teeth into her neck. 

But then he sees her face. So peaceful in her unconscious state, so young, so beautiful. So much like…. Mina.

The memory of her is faint, clouded at the edges, and thin, but he could just grasp it, just see her. And remember through his bloodlust and blinding hunger, that he didn’t want this. Didn’t want to be a monster.

The problem with this, during this mess of thoughts, he’d already bitten down on the other side of the neck. The side the Count hadn’t bitten into, and was ravenously drinking and swallowing and choking. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he yanked away from her, his jaws remaining closed of their own will, and ripped a slice of her flesh with him. Her blood sprayed across the room, and she gasped one last time before she went still, never to move again. 

Her memories were beginning to flood his mind, even though he’d hardly taken any thing from her, and he couldn’t stop them.

She smiled as she stared at her husband to be, doing a small courtesy, taking his offered hand. He was smiling as well, but the darker man behind him was not.

She cried as she held her bleeding finger, the tip of it throbbing from poking herself with the needle she’d been using. Her mother laughed at her softly, and helped to wrap cloth around it. 

She laughed as she pushed her friend into the lake, but then yelped as she was pulled in as well. They both emerged from the water, dresses and hair soaked, laughing, before cringing as their fathers yelled at their unwomanly behaviors.

She gasped at the sight of a large dog being lead into their house, and she laughed in delight when it dragged its large, wet tongue along her face.

She was excited to get onto the boat with her new husband, the wood creaking beneath her feet. She was glad to be in the fresh night air, amused and only slightly put off by the tall, mannerful man speaking to her. She was trying to scream as he pounced on her, biting her neck, before her world went to darkness.

She was covered in her own blood, crying as she realized she’d- drank her blood, spitting the flesh from his mouth to the floor, clawing at his face, body shaking. He’d done it again. He’d lost control. He’d fed. He’d killed.

He was a monster, and he was sure Mina would call him one.

Someone was crouching beside him, and a hand was brushing through his hair. It was cold, but he was hot, and so he leaned towards it hungrily. Nearly as hungrily as he’d sank his teeth into the woman’s throat and tore into her. He was pulled to someone’s chest, which was shaking with quiet laughter.

“You’re such a messy eater, darling.” the man- the monster- said, and the hand gently scratches along his scalp, a comforting pressure. The only comfort, yet it came from the hand that caused him this horrible pain. He could feel the blood already doing its work, giving his skin moisture, making his hair strengthen and grow once more, clear his eyes, and make his unnecessary breathing easier again. “But that’s okay. You had nearly starved yourself.” He laughs again. “We’ll just have to make sure to feed you sooner next time.”

One of the hands holding him angles him backwards, away from the solid chest, and he whines in protest, not even caring that it was the monster that has tormented him for months- years? Decades? Lifetimes? Dracula stares into his eyes, and hums in satisfaction.

“There your blue eyes are,” he purred, and ran a thumb along his cheek, drying a tear from the skin. “Really now, I don’t see why you like starving yourself. It takes your beautiful eyes away when you do.”

Johnathan swallows, the last of the blood from his mouth sliding through his throat like lead. He wishes it were lead. 

He wishes he could just die already. Wishes he could die, and escape the two monsters he was stuck with for the rest of eternity. 

But he had the feeling Dracula wouldn’t let that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this was any good, so let me know? i'll have to decide if i want to write more, but i probbably will. i love making my fave characters in pain.


End file.
